


Falling stars and broken feathers

by Blxckspiders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sirius Black, I dont know what to tag, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, all hail the queen lily evans, animagi, homophobic Snape, jily, peter pettigrew is an annoying little shit whom i had to include to make verything complete, wolfstar, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxckspiders/pseuds/Blxckspiders
Summary: Everyone knows who the Marauders are, constantly getting into trouble. But who is the mysterious "moony" that has more than once outsmarted them and never seem to get caught? The Marauders are determinated to find out and end him. Just add a little gay and a mob of overclass homophobes and youre good to go.





	1. say yes say yes

“I don't know who he thinks he is, really!” Lily said “It's the fourth time today he has asked me out” she said and finished her series of overdramatic hand gestures with angrily clenching her fists and throwing angry looks at two first years who walked past them.

 

“He’s a git, and you know it” the girl beside her, Marlene said and sighed. Merlin, she was tired of Lilys never ending complaining about the messy haired potter boy. 

 

“I know I know! He’s so irritating I don't know what to do” and before Marlene could say something she said “I can't hex him, Mcgonagall will give me weeks of detention and I can't afford that right now”

 

“Then go on a date with him. Act as boring and bad as you can and he’ll never ask you again” Marlene smiled at her 

 

“Do you think actually that’ll work?” Lily turned around facing her friend

 

“I'm positive” Marlene ensured her 

 

“Then i'll just say yes next time he asks me?” She said, not sure if she liked the idea or if it even would work

 

“Splendid! Now let's get going, we can't be late for transfiguration or McGonagall will kill us both.” Marlene said standing up

 

Lily sighed but stood up too and the two girls made their way through the castle and into the transfiguration classroom. McGonagall was already sitting at her desk in the front so the two girls sat down in the middle, behind their friends Mary and Dorcas. Alice was sitting with Frank, her boyfriend, on the other side of the room while Emmeline was currently in Herbology.

 

“So what were you up too?” Dorcas asked 

 

“We made plans, out dear Lily is going on a date!” Marlene casual and leaning back on her chair which earned her a dirty look from McGonagall. 

  
“No way! With who?” Mary asked, eyes wide open in excitement and surprisement. Lily wasn't exactly the one who dated a lot.

 

“James” Marlene said and both Mary and Dorcas went into some sort of chock. 

 

“James as in James Potter aka the guy you hate ‘cause he’s so irritating and annoying?” Dorcas said

 

“I don’t hate him.. I just don't like him” Lily defended herself

 

“But whyyy” Mary asked “and when?”

 

They were cut off but McGonagall who started talking about today's lesson. They were supposed to transfigure a pen into a diamond. It was far from hard but it was all about the details. Everything needed to be perfect.

 

When the class ended the four girls splitted up. Marlene and Dorcas had Arithmancy, Mary had Advanced herbology and Lily had Advanced potions. Lily liked potions, she was also fairly good at it she got an O on her O.W.Ls which allowed her to take the advanced class. 

 

Too bad James Potter and Sirius black both were in her advanced potions class. They always partnered with each other and did always make some sort of mess. Severus Snape, Lilys ex friend also were in that class. 

 

Before the two of them were inseparable, Severus was the one who introduced Lily to the wizard world. But after a nasty fight which ended with him in the hospital wing for a week and them both in a months detention their friendship abruptly came to an end. Lily still got furious when she thought about it.

 

The reason of the fight was easy, he was being a homophobic dick and using racial slurs and then “accidentally” calling her mudblood. Simply as that she lost all respect for him and hexed him. That was in their 3rd year and Snape was still trying to win her back.

 

“Hi Lily, you ready for today? I think we are getting to try to make a Babbling Beverage” Emmeline said when Lily came up beside her

 

“Hi Em, how was Herbology?” Lily said and hugged the girl

 

“It was okay, rather boring actually, what about Transfiguration?” Emmeline hugged her back and smiled brightly at her. Somehow she always smiled.

 

“Same as always, I still don't get the wand movements quite right” Lily sighed, she could do all the spells but she couldn't do them better than okay.

 

“Maybe you should get a tutor? I heard about one of the boys Ravenclaw doing some tutoring for Mcgonagall” Emmeline said, again smiling

 

“Oh there is?” Lily was surprised “Do you know who?” 

 

“I'm afraid I don't, I only know that he’s very good at it.” 

 

“Well thank you Em, I think i'll check it out!” Lily smiled, a tutor might be what she needed.

 

The lesson went on without troubles and their potion turned out great. Black and Potter were of course up to trouble again because everytime slughorn turned his back against them they both broke into giggles.

 

The lesson ended with a desk exploding, spreading red and yellow paint in the room. Lily thankfully was not hit due to her being smart enough to hide behind a pelar at the moment she heard something starting to bubble a little too much.

 

And as every other teacher Slughorn sent them to McGonagall's office. She was the only one who hadn't give up on them a long time ago.

 

After Potions Lily and Emmeline met up the rest of their friends and they all went to their common room. There was surprisingly few people in the common room, two first years and a few second and third year students. The older students were often too be found in the library (or in detention).

 

“Well I have something to do sorry guys. Em told me about a tutor and i really think i need some help” Lily gave the group a weak smile

 

“Really? You're so good at everything” Mary said surprised

 

“Doesn't mean i can't get better, and I really can't get the right wand movements in transfiguration.” Lily sighed

 

“Okay honey, come find us later. We will probably be here or in one of our dorms.” Alice said

 

“Great, see you later!” She said and stepped back out of the common room. 

 

Lily decided to go to McGonagall to ask about the tutor. She just hoped with her while heart that Black and Potter still wasn't there. She knocked 3 times and the door opened revealing three persons. Because  _ of course  _ they still was there.

 

“Hello Miss Evans, what can I do for you today?” McGonagall said giving her a small smile

 

“Emmeline told me about someone in Ravenclaw doing some tutoring, I’d really need some help so I was just wondering if you knew who it is?” Lily said slightly nervous as she felt Potter's eyes on her. (Black was just sitting there, sipping on his tea)

 

“Oh yes of course! Are you available tomorrow at four in the afternoon?” McGonagall asked kindly

 

“I am”

 

“Good! What subject was it you needed help with?” 

 

“Mostly Transfiguration but i guess Charms too” she answered

 

“Bring the materials you need and meet him in the library, at four in the afternoon” McGonagall said 

 

“Of course! Thank you very much mrs McGonagall” Lily said and thereafter hurried out of the room.

 

* * *

 

“What a girl” Sirius said after Lily har hurried out of the room. 

 

“She’s certainly a bright young woman” McGonagall said

 

“She’s amazing” James said (and being the equivalent of the heart eyes emoji)

 

“Who’s the tutor anyways?” Sirius asked

 

“Oi, isn't it that Lupin bloke in our year?” James answered

 

“Yes mr. Lupin has been doing some tutoring lately, he’d make a great teacher in the future” McGonagall said with a certain warmth in her tone “And I believe you're detention for today is over. Please come back in tomorrow again.”

 

“Can't promise anything my dear Minnie” Sirius said already halfway out the door

 

“Black behave!” She shouted after him but sighing when the two boys left her office. They were a handful.

 

* * *

It was thursday afternoon and in 23 minutes Lily was suppose to meet her new tutor in the library. She still thought it was kinda strange that no one seemed to know who he was. She also for some reason had trouble deciding what to wear. She wanted to look like she was serious with this but not too serious, and nice but not too nice. 

 

In the end she settled with a gray skirt and a basic white t-shirt. She picked up her books and decided to go to the library now. Better early than late.

 

When she arrived at the library it somehow only was 2 minutes left so her plan about coming early was blow away. She entered the huge library and tried to find the person who was supposed to tutor her. A brown haired boy at the table closest to the window waved at her and she smiled and walked to him.

 

It was Remus Lupin, he was a fellow prefect so they were was no stranger to one another.

 

“Hello Lily” He greeted her

 

“Hello Remus” She smiled at him “I didn't know it was you who were tutoring people”

 

“You're disappointed?” He asked 

 

“Not at all, i'm more than happy with it being you. I've heard loads of people talking about the handsome super good tutor from Ravenclaw” She smiled brightly

 

“Oh, so people talk about me?” Remus asked slightly shocked 

 

“Oh you bet they do, and only good stuff” Lily laughed a little at Remus horrified face

 

“Hopefully” He said “Now what was it you needed help with?”

 

“Oh yes i completely forgot about that. It's transfiguration, or mostly my wand work, I can manage all the spells but i want to to them perfect, or at least better. But I don't know how to do it.” She said 

 

“Could you try to transfigure this pen to a candle?” Remus asked

 

“Of course” Lily answered and transfigured the pen into a candle.

 

“That's good, could you transfigure it to teddybear?” Remus asked 

 

She did transfigure the now candle into a teddy bear. It was a sad looking teddy bear.

 

“Oh I see the problem, you're too focused about doing the wand movement perfect so you're overdoing it. Try doing it without thinking too much about it!” Remus told her

 

* * *

Three weeks went by and Lily improved her wandwork more and more by every lesson with Remus. The boy had slowly grown on him to the part where she would consider him one of her closest friends. They often hung out outside of classes, studying together or gossiping. One time Lily dragged him with her to hogsmeade. 

 

Since the two of them started to hang out Potter had started to back off, he hadn't asked her out since Marlene told her to say yes to a date with him. Lily was surprised, it was nice (she kinda missed it, but that she would never admit. Her theory was that Potter thought her and Remus was dating. Which would never happen, they were only friends. And she was pretty certain he was into guys.

 

Remus and Lily was currently sitting in the astronomy tower, lily was working on her ancient runes homework and remus was working on something else. Lily so badly wanted to know but whenever she asked he just smirked at her. 

 

“Hypothetically, if i needed to produce a shit ton of ice, what spell would work the best?” Remus broke the silence

 

“Hypothetically? Uh maybe Glacius, but then you need water first... why?” Lily said unsure

 

“So Aguamenti first to conjure water and then freeze it with Glacius? Great, thanks Lils” Remus smiled thankful at her

 

“No worries, can't you just tell me what you are doing?” Lily pleaded

 

“It's a surprise, and you're going to love it. I swear!” Remus laughed at her 

 

“You know you can trust me, right?” 

 

“Of course?” He answered confused

 

“Aaaaanything” She said seriously

 

“Lily I don't understand-” 

 

“Oh for fucks sake Remus, I know you are doing this to impress  _ someone _ ” Lily groaned

 

“I am?” Remus said trying to sound as innocent as he could

 

“Clearly?! It's not that hard to guess who… you're not that subtle” She said meaningly

 

“oh” 

 

“Just tell me who so I can play matchmaker” 

 

“No. You're not playin matchmaker” Remus protested loudly

 

“Of course I am. If you would just tell me who, otherwise i'll set you up with someone else…” Lily said smiling innocent

 

“Okay Lily, merlin.” Remus said

 

“It's ok, take your time. We have the whole night” 

 

“I'm gay Lily, i'm so fucking gay” Remus said, he knew she’d take it well. After all the times he had seen her hexing various homophobes who wandered around the school, also he was fairly sure she already knew.

 

“And your crush is…?” 

 

“It's not a crush” He said (totally  _ not  _ blushing)

 

“Sure honey” 

 

“It's Black, that damn boy is so hot I think i'm going to die” He sighed

 

“Can’t deny that” Lily smiled “and i'm going to go play matchmaker now, you finish whatever you are working on and i'm going to find out if black is as gay as he seems” 

 

“Lily I hate you please don't do that” Remus pleaded

 

“To late Rem, i need my ship to sail” Lily said halfway out of the tower

 

“What ship are you talking about?” Remus half screamed after her

 

Her answer consisted of the word “wolfstar”, which meant nothing to him. He liked Lily really much, but sometimes she didn't make much sense. 

 

Remus kept working on his secret project (which was very much not to impress a certain Sirius Black, thank you very much). He tried to see if Glacius worked like he wanted it to do, which it did so he continues to his next problem: Is his magic enough to make the ice cover a area that large, or would he need to ask for help.

 

He wanted to do it alone but if he needed help he was sure Lily would gladly do it.

 

* * *

“Siriuuuuus” James whined “I don't know what i'm going to do with myself” 

 

Sirius sighed, “Just because your crush is seeing someone else, someone whos way hotter than you, doesn't mean it's the end of your life”.

 

“No way that bloke is hotter than me, he’s scrawny and, uh whatever” 

 

“Exactly, you can't even say bad things about him!” Sirius said, smiling at the thought of the very hot ravenclaw boy

 

“I'm going to ask her out” James said determined

 

“No! She has a boyfriend” 

 

“But what if they’re just friends? It can't hurt to ask i mean” James said trying to convince both himself and Sirius that Lily Evans still was single.

 

“Well don't come crying to me when she says no” Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes

 

“I love you Pads, you will always me my number one!” James said and blew a kiss at him before bolting up from the sofa and ran out of the common room.

 

Sirius would never understand what it was with James and being so obsessed with the ginger girl.

 

A few seconds later James came running back, soaked wet and eyebrows in a purple color. Sirius still sat on the bed with a questioning look. “I forgot we placed those spells around the school” James mumbled before hurrying into the bathroom.

 

“Great job Jamie, really” Sirius said while clapping his hands as a sign of sarcasm.


	2. the night of nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> go to slEEp and oi hes not handsome (he totally is)

“Fuck Sirius, she’s sitting with that Lupin bloke again!” James whispered angry while staring very not discreetly at Lupin and Evans.

 

“Why are you so obsessed with them James, let Evans have her own life” Peter said, rolling his eyes

 

“Pete’s right, and stop staring at her, it's creepy” Sirius said before throwing a piece of bread at James.

 

“Oi! What the fuck are you doing?” James screeched

 

“I told you to stop staring at them. I’ve heard Lupin is quite good at hexes so if he’s her boyfriend then i’m sure you’ll end up in the infirmary.” Sirius smirked 

 

“You're right” James sighed “I should just, i dunno, jump from the astronomy tower or something” 

 

“Yeah, then we all would live a happily ever after” Sirius laughed at his over dramatic friend

 

“Siriiiiiii!” James groaned

 

“Don’t call me that!” 

 

“Please Sirii” 

 

“I said, Don't. Call. Me. Siri” Sirius mood changed with a 180 turn and he stormed off. James looked surprised at Peter who just shook his head and kept eating. Somehow he catched Lupins eyes who looked equally as surprised as he felt right now. Due to Lupin looking at him Evans also turned around and for once smiling when she looked at him. This morning was truly very weird.

 

Sirius didn't come to their first lesson so James partnered with Peter. Neither did he  come to their second lesson and that's when James started to worry. He didn't show up at lunch and he didn't come to their third lesson, so James asked McGonagall but she knew nothing. At their fourth period James skipped to go and find his lost friend.

 

Sirius wasn’t in the commonroom, not in their dormroom, not in the kitchen, not by the lake and not in the super secret tunnel that leads to honeydukes.

 

“Bloody hell, I should put a leash on that git” James muttered angrily

 

“Wandering around the corridors all by yourself Potter? Seems like Black has finally gotten tired of you” The tell, blonde, (not handsome shut up), slytherin said sarcastic

 

“Oi! piss off Malfoy” James spit back at him

 

“Oh the mighty lion roars, too bad his friends can't hear him” Malfoy smirked and took a step closer him

 

“Slide back into your snake pit Malfoy” James was not intimidated by the slytherin standing in front of him, absolutely not

 

“You’d like that wouldn't you?” 

 

“I’d be overjoyed” James said, sarcasm dripping

 

Lucius leaned in and whispered in his ear:  “Then I think I might stay here, we could have a little chat about your little faggot friend. He and that mudblood seemed to be… preoccupied”

 

James had never been angrier in his whole life. He was also very intimidated by the slytherin so he slowly pulled out his wand and before Lucius was able to react he cast  _ stupefy  _ and fled.

 

Very weird day indeed

 

* * *

James asked various gryffindor students if they had seen him, hell he even asked a few hufflepuffs and ravenclaws. But he was gone.

  
  


“Marls, could you pass the book about ancient runes?” Remus smiled weakly

 

He and Marlene were studying in the library and Remus was so tired, the moon was only 2 days away and he could feel it in his whole body. Marlene threw him worried glances at least once a minute.

 

“Remus” she sighed “Are you really sure you're fit to do this?”

 

“I really need to to this, otherwise i'll have to work when i'll get back” He too, sighed. He told his friends about him having to visit the hospital once a month due to a certain sickness and that was actually not really lie, just not the whole truth.

 

“Godness Remus. go get some sleep, i'll do your ancient runes and i'll take notes for you in our classes and i'm sure Lily would be overjoyed to take notes for you too” Despite only knowing Remus for about 4 months they had become close friends, not as close as Remus and Lily but still close. Certainly not close enough to let her know about his little monthly problem, although he guessed she already knew, Marlene was a very clever witch.

 

“I owe you one” He said, collecting his things and putting back a few books.

 

“I'll keep that in mind” She said smiling before continuing on her own work. 

 

Remus smiled back and walked away from the library, every step he took ached but he really just needed to get to his bed, then it’ll all be fine. On his way to the ravenclaw tower he took a little detour to the kitchen were the houseleves happily provided him with chocolate muffins, his favourites. He then proceeded to keep on walking to the tower. 

 

None of his roommates was in their room so he sat on his bed, eating his muffins. Despite Marlene telling him to sleep he decided that tonight would be the night it night. The night of nights. 

 

Lily would probably kill him when she finds out but that's a risk worth taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank comic sans for helping me write this, w its help everything got so much easier somehow <33


	3. ice ice baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see :)

As quietly as he could Remus sneaked out of his room, his three roommates were since long ago asleep. It is 3 in the morning and Remus has a mission. Would he ever tell anyone about this? probably not. Would Lily totally know he did it when she saw it? probably. As quietly he could he sneaked down from the ravenclaw tower and made his way to the corridor right outside the great hall. 

 

When he finished 1 hour later he was so so tired, doing all that magic all by himself had really drained all his energy. He really needed some sleep, and since he didn't need to actually wake up before 7.

 

7 minutes later Remus crashed on his bed and fell asleep immediately.

 

* * *

Lily heard the laughing and the talking even way before she came down to the great hall. But what she saw was  _ not  _ what she expected.

 

The corridor and the great hall were filled with a thin layer of crystal clear ice. It shimmered and sparkled in the light of three big crystal, no scratch that, big  _ ice  _ chandeliers. The walls were covered with frost in different patterns which made the scene even more beautiful. Small snowflakes were slowly spinning around in the air. 

 

For a moment everything seemed to freeze when she locked eyes with the one and only James Potter. Although that moment didn't last for long since he somehow crashed into a wall. Potter was wearing ice skates. And so was many of the other students who, some more than other, gracefully skated around the ice covered area. 

 

When she looked around the room she noticed it, and she sighed and shook her head. On one of the walls word  _ moony _ were written in perfect cursive. It wasn't super noticeable but at the right angle you could clearly see it.

 

As the muggleborn Lily is she of course knew how to ice skate. So she transfigured her shoes into a pair of beautiful skates. After spending 7 years of her life dancing ballet Lily had no bigger problems with skating. And guess who couldn't take his eyes of her for more than a second? No one else than James Fleamont Potter.

 

Did Lily kindly tease him by slowly skating past him and winking? totally

 

Which Remus came just in time to see, he just laughed at her when she skated to him. 

 

She did a little spin, smiled and said “I mean whoever did this, must be a very good wizard. It's impressive”. 

 

“I must agree with you,” he smiled innocently “what a shame we don't know who did it,” he said before laughing

 

“C’mon now Remus, you must know how to skate?” she teased and remus just gave her a look before transfiguring his shoes. Was Remus as graceful as Lily? Nowhere near. But he was good, better than most other students.

 

And guess who couldn't take his eyes of Remus? The one and only Sirius Orion Black. Did Lily notice this? totally

 

A few minutes later the students were joined by none other than the headmaster himself, Dumbledore, who smoothly skated across the hall. That man never stopped to impress. Sadly enough he 10 minutes later announced that the ice needed to go because there were lessons in an hour. 

 

With the help of McGonagall the hall were restored in just a few minutes and food quickly appeared on the tables. Lily decided to sit with Remus instead of her own friends today.

 

At the gryffindor table James, Sirius and Peter were sitting.

 

“I cant believe who did this,” james grumbled “it's not  _ that  _ impressive.” Sirius threw a piece of bread at him “Shut up James! it was amazing,” Sirius was smirking “we just have to outdo it”

 

Peter gulped and James stood up dramatically and exclaimed “YOU'RE BRILLIANT PADS” then he  quickly sat down, realizing that all eyes were on him. "So i guess we just have to come up with something extra and huge" James smirked at sirius. Peter just looked between them and sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the middle of a mental breakdown :)))


End file.
